


Return To The Source

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Character of Color, Drabble, F/M, Mind Meld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: My love...put your finger deep into me; return to the source; and confirm your route</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return To The Source

They didn't often get many private moments together. Yet that didn't enter Uhura's thoughts as Spock nestled between her thighs and slid his cock inside of her. Their foreheads touched and she gasped as Spock began to meld their minds as their bodies joined.

Uhura loved words and would share her love in all the languages she knew. Spock shared loving images of their happy present and how logical their future was as a couple. And when she came from the intensity of body and mind, Spock was right there with her.

The breathtaking moments they shared reaffirmed their love.


End file.
